


Cross My Gem And Hope To Shatter

by LapidotTrash237



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: :3, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love them, babies.., lapidot - Freeform, lapis is a sap, this is based off a comic my friend made actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapidotTrash237/pseuds/LapidotTrash237
Summary: Lapis talks about her feelings.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Cross My Gem And Hope To Shatter

It had been a relatively quiet night at the barn, the two gems living in the small secluded area had been out all day tending to their students, and going about everything. Now that the sky had gotten dark and it had begun to rain the girls retired for the day. The smaller of the two, Peridot, was messing with the antenna on top of the box television they owned. Lapis, Peridot's companion and roommate, sat on the couch in the background, waiting patiently as the technician fiddled with the machinery. The green gem sighed audibly, grumbling about 'useless earth tech' and angrily taking a breath. "Alright," she spun on her heel, now facing Lapis. "The storm has knocked out the signal, the tv has no chance of working." Lapis hummed, thinking. "Well, what else could we do?" She offered, her friend set her hand on her chin in thought, lightly tapping her foot. Peridot had little quirks like that, Lapis found it cute. Rambling about her interests, shaking her hands and twitching her fingers and toes, tapping any surface around her. It was interesting how she did these little things and Lapis seemed to be the only one to notice.   
Lapis had some odd feeling she couldn't identify towards the little gem, friendship quiet obviously, but a little tingley feeling in her chest she hadn't felt near anyone else.  
It was odd.  
Her train of thought was interrupted, as the blonde climbed onto the couch with her and made herself comfy. She snuggled up next to the older gem, displaying affection without hesitation. That was another thing about peridot, she was very open about the way she feels about other people, especially Lapis. "Figure it out, did you?" Peridot hummed in confusion, Lapis laughed a little, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. "Are we just going to sit in silence until the rain stops?" She questioned, Peridot nodded, humming. "Alright, but," The blue gem shifted, so they were laying on the couch, still hugging. She pressed her face to Peridot's neck, taking a deep breath. Peridot giggled. And then there was that little noise the younger gem made when she was happy, almost like she was vibrating. It was another little quirk she had, Lapis loved it.   
She loved her. Almost everything about her too, all the things she did. She gave her love whenever, and ever since she came back to earth she'd been much more open with her, it was nice. It was nice to have someone she loved here, in her arms whenever she needed her, there to comfort her, tell her how much she loved her. And she was learning to return the favor.   
Lapis took a very deep breath, snuggling up to her friend. "Hey, Peridot?" She spoke quietly, as to not make the small gem anxious. "Hm?" She mumbled in response. "You know I love you.. right?" The words left there body without her wanting to say them, apparently not being able to hold them down in the moment of intimacy, knowing to be open now. No more lying. "And I want you to know, and understand that. Even.. even if-" she stopped, finding she words. She hugged tighter. "Even if I mess up.. even if I say or do anything that seems to  _contradict_ it.." she looked down, "I need you to promise me. Promise that no matter what happens, you'll remember that I dont ever want to hurt you..." she took a breath again, despite not needing air. "And that I love you.."   
Peridot took a moment to process the words being spoken by the blue gem. "Of course. I promise." She then laughed a bit, quietly, "And I hope you understand the sentiment is returned." Lapis giggled, "Duh, you clod.." she murmured back, feeling Peridot hug her tighter. "That's my word.." the green gem sighed, happily, eyes slowly fluttering until she was asleep. Lapis listen to her,  _what can only be described as,_ purring until she herself passed out.   
Lapis contemplated the fuzzy feeling in her chest, wondering for a while what this new feeling was. Until she had said it out loud. Love. She was, undoubtedly, in love with the Peridot she had been housing with. And somehow, deep down, she was okay with that. She was okay with the little conversations, the hugs and snuggles, the 'I love you's.   
Lapis promised herself she'd be there now. Be there for the gem she loved, be there to protect her. She promised.  
Crossed her gem and hoped to shatter.  
It was a promise she'd keep.


End file.
